<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Congratulations by jordanparker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766367">Congratulations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanparker/pseuds/jordanparker'>jordanparker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Letters and Regret [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Natasha slaps Tony, Song: Congratulations (Hamilton), Songfic, Starker Hamilton AU, Swearing, Tony cheats on Peter, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanparker/pseuds/jordanparker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“A damage you can never undo kind of stupid.” Natasha clarifies, “An open-all-the-cages-in-the-zoo kind of stupid. Truly you didn’t think this through, kind of stupid.” It almost sounded poetic as she reminded Tony of the mistakes he had made.</p><p>Or, Tony messes up and everyone finds out in the worst possible way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Past Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Past Tony Stark/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Letters and Regret [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Congratulations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time trying to upload something to AO3, so sorry if anything is wrong. I posted this on Tumblr, so don't worry if you see it here at my blog, https://jordanparker.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator’s door slid open, but Tony paid no mind to the person behind him, choosing to take another sip of his scotch; the liquid burned his throat and he welcomed the familiar sensation of feeling numb.</p><p>“Anthony, it seems like I need to congratulate you.”</p><p>“Natasha.” He answers, relief flowing throughout his body. He set down the glass and turned around to look at the redhead woman who was always on his side. “Finally some whose on my sid-”</p><p>Natasha backhands him, making him jerk his head to the side; the left side of his face throbs and he can already tell that he had the imprint of her hand. </p><p>“You have invented a new kind of stupid,” She told him, her green eyes glaring at him as he pressed a hand to his face. “A damage you can never undo kind of stupid.” Natasha clarifies, “An open-all-the-cages-in-the-zoo kind of stupid. Truly you didn’t think this through, kind of stupid.” It almost sounded poetic as she reminded Tony of the mistakes he had made.</p><p>Before he could defend himself, she holds up a hand and wiggles her fingers. “Let’s review,” She says, her voice sickly-sweet. “You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you! He begged you to take a break, but you refused too.” Natasha spit out the word affair as if it was acid on her tongue; she had already put down three fingers and Tony’s shame burned through his body. </p><p>“You’re so scared of what your enemies might do to you, but you're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to!” Natasha was yelling at this point, and Tony knew that she was close to tears. The two had almost been in a relationship before Peter had made moves towards him, making Natasha let Tony go for the sake of her best friend. “You wanna know why Wilson can do whatever he wants?”</p><p>At that Tony’s head shot up, his eyes were wide and crazed. It wasn’t a secret that Wilson was completely in love with Peter; sending letters that always made his younger lover laugh. The two had been engaged for almost a year, and dated for three before Peter broke it off to deal with May’s death; but while Peter had started dating Tony, Wade had continued to pursue the boy. “Because he doesn’t dignify schoolyard taunts with a response! So yeah, congratulations!”</p><p>Natasha took a breath and softly asked a question, “Do you know where he is right now?” She asks slowly. Tony shook his head, knowing that when the news came out about the affair, Peter wouldn’t want to see him for a few days. “He’s with Wade, probably crying eyes out because his husband was cheating on him before and after they got married.” Tony let out a small sob, a little whine stuck in his throat. “You’ve broken Peter Parker’s heart, Anthony Stark. You must be completely joyed.” </p><p>“It was to protect him, Natasha!” Tony cries, watching as her face hardened and all emotion seeped out of her voice as she spoke.</p><p>“Protect?” She laughs harshly and Tony flinches. “Harley is dead. Your son is dead and the first thing you do is cheat on Peter?” Tony straightens and he glares at the woman.</p><p>“Don’t you dare bring him up. It should’ve been me; I should be the one that died that day.” He hisses out, anger bubbling up inside him. “I did everything that day- I… I did everything in my power to save him.”</p><p>“Then why have you not noticed that Peter was leaving the tower everyday to visit his grave, huh?” Natasha shoots back, watching Tony’s eyes widen. “He buys flowers, he writes letters, he cries, he knows that Harley’s gone, he knew that you were with that whore, but he just didn’t want to accept it.”</p><p>Tony’s heart drops and lets out a quiet, “How did he find out?”</p><p>Natasha barks out a harsh laugh. “He read the messages, he found her things, he saw the marks. Peter <em> knew </em>Tony. He knew the whole fucking time.”</p><p>Tony hums sadly. Peter had always been intelligent, it had been a factor that had drawn his attention. “Did he do it?” He demands.</p><p>“Do what Anthony?”</p><p>“Did Peter let Wade fuck him?”</p><p>Natasha sputters before shooting a deathly look at him, “No, he didn’t. Because unlike you, Peter wanted to fix things; he wanted to be better.”</p><p>“And he is,” Tony murmurs, suddenly feeling tired and empty. “He’s better in every. Single. Way.”</p><p>Natasha broke. "Do you want to know why I left two years ago? A few days before you met Peter? It's because I told him about you. I told him about all the best things about you, and who would've guessed? He fell in love. He looked me in the eye and told me that he wanted to feel love again. That he wanted to be happy again. And then you met him two days later.</p><p>"It's because I knew that you didn't truly love me. I will always put his happiness before mine." she whispers, wiping a stray tear from her face. "You only wanted someone to have power over.” Tony wasn’t listening anymore, his ears were ringing and he felt numb. </p><p>It was true in a way. He liked to have a sort of power over someone; Natasha and him didn’t work out because she was independent and didn’t like anyone doing things for her. Peter, on the other hand, liked that Tony made all the major decisions. He liked that Peter always came to him for help.</p><p>“I love Peter more than anything in this god forsaken life.” Natasha croaks. “He’s my brother in everything but blood and I would never do anything to hurt him.” She lifted her head and thrusted her pointer finger in his chest. “But you did. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. He was the best thing in our lives.” She punctuated each word with another finger to his chest, making him stumble backwards. “And you just made him leave.”</p><p>“Every single fuckinig sacrifice I made for him. For Peter.” Natasha whispers, noticing that Tony is shocked and speechless. She clears her throat and briskly makes her way to the elevator.</p><p>As the doors were closing, Natasha looked over at him and quietly says, “Congratulations, Anthony Stark.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>